


The Ego Has Landed

by SpaceAnJL



Category: Sanctuary (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAnJL/pseuds/SpaceAnJL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola and Henry needed somewhere to hide out for a while, and Stark Industries has the best toys.  This whole 'laying low' business would have worked out a lot better if fangboy hadn't felt the need to get into a geek-off with Dr Banner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ego Has Landed

...Everyone knows what 'Code Green' means. Tony is already fumbling for his cuffs, activating the suit, when to his horror, a white-coated figure pitches through the glass wall of the lab, smashes into the opposite wall. 

"JARVIS, I need medical..." Tony's voice dies away, as the man struggles up out of the glass and rubble, brushing himself off with...claws. 

"I don't call that a reasonable argument." He growls, and Mercedes McCambridge, eat your heart out. And then he actually starts to stalk back towards the lab.

"Oh, no, no..." A lab tech...Harry, Harvey?...goes past Tony, and for some reason, he's shucking off his shirt. "Dude, not cool, I like these pants...I told you, but nooo, you always gotta be the big man..." And then there's suddenly a lot of hair, and claws, and teeth, and _something_ tackles the scientist flat again just before the Hulk comes out swinging.

"HULK SMASH PUNY HUMAN!"

"Watch your language...oof!" Pitched back along the corridor by the (Tony's mind refuses to say the were-word) whatever, he lands at Tony's feet. Tony wishes he was more surprised when the eyes that blink open are solid black, and all he can think is that the guy _really_ needs to take advantage of company dental...

**Author's Note:**

> Because what I really need is another fandom or two to eat my life, obviously.


End file.
